All Work, Time to Play
by bxblover
Summary: Yugi feels so bad that Yami has such a hard office job. What better way to soothe the savage Pharaoh than a nice, warm, bath? Yaoi, lemon, YxY.


Yugi scrubbed until his skin was red. He wasn't as tired today as he usually was when he came home since Kaiba let him off a little earlier. So he was actually home before Yami. Oh, Yami worked much longer hours than he did, but his schedule was much later on the clock than Yami's.

He sighed. Poor Yami. He hated his job. Well, he never said that exactly, but the signs were obvious: he was irritable, he didn't talk much, he sighed whenever asked how his day went, and it felt like the romance and fun was suddenly sliding away. Whenever Yami was upset he would get knots in his back and Yugi would give him a massage. His back was so twitchy and hunched over lately that Yugi's hands itched to soothe those thick knots. The only problem was that Yami had been distancing himself more and more lately. And it was because he hated that job! Why didn't he just quit? They had more than enough money to get by, and plenty for leisurely spending. Why keep some bean-counting pencil-pushing office job…if he didn't like it, or need it?

He sighed again, and gave his face a wash. Poor Yami; what could he do?

CRASH!

He gasped, and quickly got out of the tub to reach for his towel. Unfortunately all he could find was the hand towel. Ignoring that little dilemma, he pulled open the bathroom door.

Yami yanked his tie loose and growled. Well, it had to come out eventually. His chosen lifestyle was frowned upon in the corporate world, so he tried his best to keep it low-key. He had only told one person: Ken in Shipping. An assumingly nice guy, whom he found out, was the office spy. He had been demoted two positions today, and frankly had been tempted to quit. But he couldn't quit. Oh there was more than enough money lying around, but it wouldn't feel right forcing Yugi to bring home all the income.

He checked his watch. The little one would be home in a couple hours. There had been such distance between them lately; maybe he should do something for him. Sticking with that, he dropped his briefcase, and started to loosen his tie some more. The bathroom door burst open, and there was Yugi.

Speech was gone.

The pale child was dripping wet. Hair that usually rose in high masses was draping down his neck, but a blonde strand stuck on his face. His mouth was wide open; parted slightly, and his beautiful violet eyes were wide and worried. Down the slightly muscular chest and slender stomach were hundreds of droplets, following every curve of muscle and dip of tempting flesh, all the way down to the tiny white towel. He must have grabbed a hand towel by mistake---Yugi's towels were always long enough to reach his ankles---for the minuscule fabric that he was clutching over himself for dear life just barely came to cling lovingly on his thighs…his shaking, glistening thighs that gracefully sculpted down to slim calves and feet with adorable pudgy toes.

With occasionally spots of bubble bath foam on his torso and legs, his light looked like a God.

Incredibly, he felt his body stir and his temperature rise in a way that it hadn't done in a long time.

"Yami? What's wrong?"

He blinked, trying to draw his eyes away from the towel and to the entrancing face. "Wrong?"

He shrugged. "I heard something really loud out here; I was worried so I came out to see what it was."

The Pharaoh nodded and made a gesture. "I just dropped my briefcase."

Tiny blonde brows met over a petite nose, making his face scrunch up in a most adoring way.

Lord he had missed Yugi. They had begun living together about four years ago, had moved to America one year ago because Kaiba had asked Yami to be Mokuba's tutor while he tried to apply to colleges, and they were seemingly happy. But during these past few months…ever since Yami had taken a career at the office…they had been somewhat remote. Truthfully, he didn't want to burden his love with all the perils of the workplace. But that seemed to be troubling their relationship more than helping it. They hadn't made love in…Yugi got sick that month…well not counting…

Good Lord!

"Um…Yami?"

Once again snapped out of his thoughts he looked back up at Yugi, and tried to smile reassuringly. "Yes?"

The brows furrowed even closer, showing that his little one hadn't fallen for it. No; he could never hide anything from his love. He should have known better. "What's wrong? What's _really_ wrong?"

The dark one bit his lip. He had always tried to restrain himself from expressing how hard his day was. But it really was driving them further apart. And he was so sick and tired of being apart from the one person he loved.

With a sigh, he bent down to pick up his briefcase and opened it, slowly removing the contents. So many files to go over…so many papers to sign. "I was demoted today; two positions."

A gasp came from the smaller one, and he continued. "I told someone about my sexuality and he turned out to be a scheming bastard who was out to get my position. So, he told our boss, who in turn demoted me in his disgust."

Adjusting the towel, Yugi angrily padded over to him. "He can't do that! That's illegal!"

He shrugged and picked up his pen to go over some invoices. "Well, I can't really afford to push buttons now."

"The hell you can't!"

His eyes widened a little, and he turned back to Yugi. "Excuse me?"

The pale face was flushed a little in anger. "You heard me. Those bastards were lucky to have you in management. You always came up with the best ideas, and now they have to suffer without you."

Yami scoffed. "Well that's what I thought. That is until I found out today that I'm only being _officially_ demoted after I complete an ad this big company requested from us."

The little ones eyes widened even more. "What bullshit! Why didn't you quit? It's bad enough they make you miserable throughout the day, and now this?"

The dark one smirked and separated the pink and blue forms. "Truthfully, I was tempted." He turned to look at Yugi again. With a sigh at his others beauty, he leaned over, and kissed the pale forehead. "But I wouldn't feel right making you support both of us."

Yugi's mouth opened, apparently in surprise. "Well…not to say you need to be…workless, but we both know you don't like what you do now. Maybe just…look for a different job after you quit."

He finally glanced up from his work. The poor boy was always trying to help and look out for him. Even in situations where there was nothing he could do to help, the little one was always at his side. A smile lit his face. "While the offer is appealing, I'd really like to wait until we have a few more dollars saved. Who knows when I would get another job once I did quit anyway?"

His light blinked, and bit his lip, seemingly thinking. He left the boy to his thoughts and continued to work. After a minute he took off his jacket. During the process, something occurred to him. Casting a peculiar look to the other, he said, "What are you doing home this early?"

Yugi snapped up and blinked. "Uh S-Seto let me out early."

A proud smile lit the Pharaohs face. "Well, at least one of us is getting treated right today. That's good to hear." To prove his happiness for his partner he put a hand on a still-wet shoulder and kissed his cheek, causing violaceous eyes to widen. Yami wasn't very surprised by this. In the past few months, the greatest signs of affection they had exchanged were one kiss upon his arrival at home, and one kiss before bed…on the forehead. It was a sad fact, and one of the biggest things he regretted about this distancing habit he'd picked up lately.

Wide eyes were rapidly changing, thoughts going this way and that. He was tempted to read his mind, but from the looks of things outside, anything inside was going too fast to read. A small hand took his. "Well, it's not fair if only one of us gets treated properly now isn't it?"

Confused, Yami looked from Yugi to the paper in front of him on the table, then did it again. "I guess it's not."

Smiling sweetly, he pulled on the bigger hand. "Then follow me."

About ready to open his mouth in protest, the dark was cut off. "Your work can wait, love. You on the other hand need immediate attention."

There was a playful note in that voice. It was something he hadn't heard in a long time…what was he up to?

Yami looked over at the many scattered forms on the table, and sensing his others thoughts, Yugi grabbed the tie around Yami's neck, and pulled on it playfully like a leash. "Come on."

The Pharaoh lurched for a second before he followed the other. The pulling hadn't hurt, but there was a lot of tension in his neck that was just added to by the yank of a silk tie. That tension in his neck was pretty much like the rest of his back. What he wouldn't kill for one of Yugi's massages. When they had first started dating Yami had found out rather quickly that Yugi was almost as good at massages as he was at cooking. Now that he thought of it, one of his home-cooked meals sounded rather good too…especially his fresh prime-rib. "Whac---Yugi! What are you doing," The darker asked with a chuckle.

Yugi smiled back at him mysteriously before he opened the bathroom door, and Yami was hit with a blast of moist heat. "You'll see."

He _did_ see…the large Jacuzzi tub filled to the brim with frothy bubbles…who knew, maybe there was some water under there somewhere too. He was still marveling at all those bubbles when Yugi stopped in his tracks and expertly began to undo his tie.

A blink. His other still had that playful smile on his face, yet there was just a hint of devilishness in those wide eyes. "Uh…Yugi?" He questioned.

A moist finger landed on his lips, effectively silencing him. He stayed quiet as his light pulled the silk tie off completely, then unbuttoned his white dress-shirt. "You know Yami, you really don't deserve to get treated so terribly."

He tried to concentrate harder. Those quick little hands were making it hard to focus when they pushed off his expensive dress shirt, leaving him bare-chested. He was beginning to like where this was going. "I suppose not."

Same hands landed on his dress slacks where Yugi undid the button and the zipper in a maximum of half-a-second. Yami didn't even have time to enjoy the close proximity of his hands the little guy was so fast.

Tiny hands landed on his hips, and keeping eye contact, Yugi brusquely shoved his lover's pants and shorts down, making Yami gasp as the fabric brushed his erection.

Yugi grinned at the sound, and dropped to his knees. The Pharoah watched in anticipation as his lover stared at his throbbing shaft. He teasingly lifted the older mans legs out of the slacks, socks, and shorts. Slowly leaning forward, the boy opened his mouth, letting out a hot gust of air over the engorged flesh. The taller man shuddered and gripped his lover's hair, encouraging him to continue.

His lips pursed enough to blow softly on his others penis, the hikari reached behind his head and pulled Yami's fingers out of his hair.

Letting out a tiny, breathy moan, Yugi tilted his head back. "Yami?"

He let out a soft grunt in reply, and lightly arched his hips.

"Time for your bath."

Yami opened his eyes just in time to be shoved backwards. The back of his legs hit the rim of the tub, making him lose his balance and fall into the frothy water, getting his face splashed in the process. He was sputtering water and wiping off his face when he heard something of a snort.

He peeked between his fingers, and saw Yugi up on his feet again, his hands innocently behind his back and his lips tightening to hold back his laughter. He wasn't doing very well.

A little irked that he was still aroused as hell and Yugi was _laughing_ about it, he finished wiping the water off his face, and crossed his arms in a pout. Yami said gruffly, "Not funny."

Yugi thrust a hip to one side. "_Au contraire_," he said sweetly, and one hand reached around from behind his back to pinch the towel around his hips. Newly intrigued, Yami looked up in interest. Smiling now that he had his lover's attention, the little one oh so slowly undid the knot on his towel; and even slower, he pulled at the minute scrap of fabric, revealing just a little bit of skin at a time. "I think it's _very_ funny."

The towel dropped to the floor, and his lover allowed Yami to gaze his fill. God if he thought he was hard before…

Coherent thoughts weren't an optional function anymore; all the blood left his brain. The sight of a reciprocal erection, combined with the lightly shadowed crease of his V-zone and that tiny navel with just a hint of pale baby fat...Yami didn't think he could even breathe.

Yugi stepped lightly towards the tub and lifted a slim leg over the rim to dip his toes into the water, before letting out a quiet, shuddery moan. Yami watched with delight before he tightened his lip in displeasure. His light knew what those sounds did to him!

Itty bitty toes swirled in the bubbles. "Mmm…just right." Yugi said through half-lidded eyes.

Yami frowned; still pouting. Yugi laughed. And Yami thought _he_ was adorable?

He slowly slid back into the tub, letting out a luxurious sigh all the way down. Once he was at last immersed, he smiled at his lover. "Nice and hot huh?"

The Pharaoh pursed his lips, trying to remain disgruntled. His love could be positively endearing when he wanted to be, making it even harder to resist him. His gaze shifted, and he forced himself to become fixated with the little faucet knob labeled 'H.'

Suddenly his arm was accosted by wet, creamy hands, scrubbing gently. The dark turned his head to find the other smiling sweetly at him and using his hands to wash the tanned arm. Finally smiling back at the little one he uncrossed his arms in surrender. Soapy hands skimmed his arms in such a gentle caress he almost hummed in pleasure.

"So, did _anything_ good happen today," the light asked hopefully.

The darker one sighed in delight at the gentle touch before responding lazily: "Eh, I got some commercials finished."

His aibou visibly perked up as he reached for the other arm. "Well good! At least that's _something_," he announced optimistically.

He laughed at the little one. Eternal optimism certainly seemed to have its perks. "I guess so," he agreed amiably.

His Yugi ran his soapy hands over his entire arm, not stopping until he was sure every inch of skin was covered in rosemary-mint scented lather. Once his whole arm was soaped up, the light drifted through the water to get closer, and ran his hands over Yami's chest.

He worked on Yami's torso just as thoroughly as he had done to his arms, circling over muscular pectorals and a nicely dipped collarbone to his neck. He had to hoist the older out of the water slightly to soap his lower torso; but when he tried to bring soap into the shadowed navel at the Pharoah's stomach, his wrist was grabbed almost violently and Yugi looked up…smiling.

Yami had his lips tight, and he almost looked like he was in pain. But Yugi knew his love well, and even though they hadn't been intimate for a long time, he had made it a point to remember where all Yami's ticklish spots were. "Don't even think about it you little trickster."

He gasped in mock offense. "A trickster? Me?" the little duelist batted his lashes innocently, and pulled his hand back in a puppy-face defeat.

His thumb jabbed into Yami's belly button.

"Eep!" The Pharaoh yelped and lurched back, clutching his stomach, making Yugi giggle into his frothy hands.

White sudsy arms crossed again; and combined with the dark tan and even darker expression on his face, the Game King looked very comical, making the little one laugh even harder.

Still giggling, the boy reached for more of the body wash, and as he was squirting it into his hands he heard a low chuckle. A brow rose inquisitively.

The taller man tried to hold back his amusement, but within a mere matter of seconds he was hovering his hands over his mouth in violent bursts of laughter.

Tiny fists landed on Yugi's little hips. "What's so funny?"

Yami gasped out his words. "I th-think….haha! I think Santa Clause came early this year."

Almost like a turtle, the pale neck lurched forward. "Huh?"

After a quick glance around the room, the dark pointed out a mirror, and Yugi looked over at it, gasping at his reflection. The bubbles that covered his hands as he laughed into them were now all over his face, giving him the appearance of a white, old wizard beard. Ignoring the tiny mound of body gel running through his fingers, he plunged his hands into the water and splashed his face. But once he heard laughing again, he glared up at his other huffily before he saw the joy there.

Joy…that emotion had been gone from the beautiful face for so long that Yugi had forgotten what it looked like.

Like an infectious virus, Yugi started snickering, then went into a fit of giggles, before joining his other in a burst of blissful laughter, echoing through the entire bathroom.

Grin still in place, he soaped up his hands again and drifted behind his still-smiling lover.

His hands went over the broad back as gently as possible, not wanting to irritate the obvious knots. Now more than ever his fingers itched to get those knots out and soothe his poor Yami.

Once he had lathered the entire expanse of the tanned back, Yugi counted to ten, then back again before he suddenly began to knead at the hardened flesh beneath his fingers; almost digging into the skin as he pulled and stretched the knotted tendons and muscles.

There was a chorus of strangled moans from his other, and Yugi drew his hands back instantly. "Oh Yami I'm sorry, I thought it would—"

"No," said a pained voice. He held his breath for a couple seconds, then let it all out in a gush of air. "Please don't stop."

Immediately Yugi replaced his hands, and he sympathetically moaned with his lover as he winced at the pain that came with the release of tension.

"You've been needing one of these for a while haven't you?" Yugi's voice rang with sympathy.

A pause, then a sharply expelled breath. "You have no idea."

The light reached down, and used his knuckle to press against the roughened skin, touching the warm skin with his lips for moment. "So, what were these commercials for?"

The dark looked lost in the touches along his spine. "Hm?"

"The commercials you finished. What were they for?"

Through a strangled voice, the Game King said, "Well, the first one was a ridiculous t&a ad for Budweiser. I found it rather degrading, but of course it sells. The second one was an ad for Levi's new line of leather pants."

Yugi grinned. "Your specialty of course."

Yami laughed. "Exactly. You'd figure they'd realize my sexuality then and there wouldn't you?"

He laughed back wholeheartedly, continuing to rub circles along the worn spine of his lover.

"Come on, enough about my day. How was yours?"

The little one was a bit hesitant about sharing his day. Unlike Yami, his job as a chef was quite rewarding. He got to be around people, he got to do what he loved, and since Seto owned it, and Joey and Mokuba worked there as well he could be around friends. He felt a little guilty being able to enjoy his day while his love toiled away in misery.

It occurred to him that he was being stared at. Eyes as persistent as a laser stared him down over a tanned shoulder. Bashfully he looked for the back scrubber around the tub, but he was interrupted by a wet hand. "Yugi?"

A red flare on his cheeks, Yugi acknowledged his other with a tentative smile. "Oh, just the usual. You know; same ol' same ol'."

A slim, blonde brow rose skeptically. "Yugiii," he said in his warning voice. His hand went to the boy's chin and they were forced to look eye-to-eye. "If you've had a good day I want to hear about it. One of us should have one."

The little one searched his lover's ruby eyes. Yami was so selfless…as soon as he got the office job he would always ask Yugi how his day went. It took a little while to find the neutral response of, "Fine." Meanwhile his dark was stuffed into a cramped office, surrounded by judgmental people he didn't even like, plus crappy cafeteria food and long hours of tedious grunt work. Sure, at least one of them should have a good day…but why couldn't it be Yami once in a while?

As he turned the other around to finish on his back, Yugi realized the poor man would probably need some good news. "Well, we were only open for half the day---as you can see---because Mokuba aced the SAT's for college. Kaiba was so happy he closed the restaurant so he could take Mokuba and Joey out somewhere special to celebrate. Oh, and Seto sends you a big thanks."

There was a smile in the others voice as Yugi went to work with the now-found back scrubber. "Mokuba's a hard-working student. No thanks coming my way are necessary."

Having finished with the broad back, the little one reached for the orange shampoo his partner enjoyed. "Don't be silly. Seto Kaiba has enough cash to get the best tutors money can buy, and he picks you. And you," he continued as he spread the orange foam through the Game King's thick hair. "Managed to get his little brother into one of the best colleges in America. Dunk please."

After taking a breath, the Pharaoh sunk into the water. After about a minute he came back up again, sputtering and smiling in a way he hadn't done in ages.

Yugi smiled back, and unable to resist, he lunged forward in the water and squeezed his Yami for all he was worth, snuggling his face into the bare chest.

Yami looked at the little one squeezing him to death, and about fell apart. How could he have driven such a wonderful creature away?

His arms came around the other; one wrapping around his shoulders and the other slipping through his hair.

Little Yugi looked up at his other, who brought his thumb to his eyes to wipe away a tear he hadn't even known he'd shed. "I've missed you Yami."

Yami's brows came down in anger. For so long he'd been trying his best to look out for Yugi. Do what he felt was best for him and make him as happy as possible. How could he be so dense to not realize that _he_ was what Yugi needed? _He_ was what made Yugi happy.

The realization hit Yami the exact same time the thought entered Yugi's mind. Knowing what his lover was thinking, he smiled up at Yami while more tears leaked down his cheeks as the Game King smiled right back. '_I love you, my aibou_.'

Laughing with glee through his tears, the little one grinned through his tears. '_I love you too, Yami_.'

Not able to hold back the love bursting his heart any longer, he propelled upward and kissed Yami like he had been wanting to for so long.

Yami was a bit taken aback by his lovers sudden passion. Yugi's tongue was thrusting through his teeth and attacking his mouth as if they had never kissed before. Touched at the thorough fervor, Yami kissed him back, his tongue almost violently searching his other's mouth, awakening sensations that had long since been forgotten.

Yugi moaned helplessly, trembling under the assault, but kissing the other as hard as he could. The tip of his tongue gently circled the roof the Game Kings mouth to caress the teeth. He backed away slightly with a shudder when Yami's tongue moved back and forth over the little thread attaching his tongue to the floor of his mouth. Determined not to back down he stretched his tongue to stroke the area between the Pharaoh's upper lip and his teeth, causing the man to writhe.

He had just congratulated himself on that little accomplishment when he gasped and pulled away completely, feeling his member completely engulfed by a strong hand through the water.

Yami grinned wickedly, gently but firmly twisting his hand over the others penis. He watched with satisfaction as the boys head fell back with pleasure. "Yami…," he whispered, a flush of pleasure slashing over high cheekbones.

"Yugi," he responded playfully, lightly squeezing the boy's erection before he began to work his hand up and down the pulsing appendage.

"Oh!" Yugi arched into the touch, his hips bucking under the water.

Game King's other hand glided through the water to squeeze Yugi's ass. For being so petit, the boy was quite well equipped in that arena; for which Yami was _very_ grateful.

The marble of the tub allowed for easy movement, letting the darker pull Yugi closer to him with just a nudge against his backside. The transition jolted the boy more into Yami's eager hand, which promptly squeezed tighter around his member. "Ahh!"

The darker one smiled; a smug, self-satisfied smile blooming from the thought that even after all this time, he could still make his other squirm with pleasure. That smile was quickly cut off when the boy bent his head and allowed his lips to suckle over the tanned throat, right at the pulse point.

Yami's breathing became erratic, and he felt his eyes roll back in his head when the little one worked those lips down his glistening chest. He gasped and clenched his hand around Yugi's length when the boy tenderly bit down on his nipple, tugging insistently, pulling at nerve endings until they sparked a fire through the Pharaoh's body. His back arched in offering. With a soft gurgle the hikari's hand raised from the water, coming up to roll his thumb over the other peak and gently scratch his thumbnail over the erected nub. Yami moaned softly and removed his hand, emitting a displeased grunt from the boy, who plunged one of his hands into the bubbles, leaving Yami to wonder what he was doing until he felt the petit hand clenching harshly around his own penis.

He felt the smile from the others lips against his skin, and he let out a groan, knowing his other liked to hear sounds of pleasure just as much as he did. The boy's mouth moved to the other nipple, carefully prodding his tongue hard against the contracting bud while his other hand joined the first one, threading them together to clasp tighter around the erection, beginning a slow pumping rhythm over the hardened shaft.

Yami shuddered, his body so weightless he was almost floating among the white bubbles. He tried his best to allow his aibou some control, but he wanted more so to give his other pleasure. His gaze came down from the heavens, and down past Yugi's head he could see pale wrists moving to and fro in the suds, the hands stroking him were deep under bubbles too frothy to see through, giving the action such a burst of eroticism he bucked his hips again and growled.

Giving in, he used the hand that was still cupping Yugi's behind, and pulled his pelvis up from the water, revealing for him the proud erection of the other boy.

Caught off guard, the little duelist yelped and was forced to pull away, even his mouth. Ignoring the others yelp, the Pharaoh proceeded to pull his entire lower body out of the water until just the very back of the boy touched the mountainous bubbles. He took his sweet time, gazing his fill of the other man, looking over him as though he had never seen him before.

Bound by genetics, his lover was hairless, which Yami admitted he actually found enjoyable, serving as a reminder that his hikari was as innocent and pure as the day he was born. However there was no innocence to be had in the evidence of his desire, currently standing at a ninety-degree angle from his shaking thighs.

"Yami…Pharaoh," Yugi said pleadingly; he wanted those hands to touch him again. It was heaven to be intimate with his Yami again…he just wished that the other would stop teasing him.

But he suddenly felt moist heat, thinking with dismay that his other had pushed him back into the water. But he glanced down, and gasped as he saw Yami's head bobbing up and down over the head of his penis.

His eyes closed and he mumbled in appreciation, arching his hips in search for more contact. The wetness surrounding him was exquisite, his lovers tongue twirling slightly before returning to the center to play with the weeping slit. The little duelist gasped when he felt himself being fully surrounded by his lover's mouth, and the room began to spin. Quietly he urged the other to continue, stroking now wrinkled hands through damp hair.

One hand came up to join intertwine their fingers before the darker man ever-so-gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive organ right before---!

"Yami!" The light said angrily.

Said Yami smirked at his other before he stood upright in the tub, leaving Yugi to debate whether he found the sight scary or sexy. As his lover turned around and bent to get a towel from the towel rack, sexy was taking a fast lead.

"You know, that's REALLY not cool Pharaoh!"

Yami just chuckled a moment before he held out a hand to the little one. Reluctantly taking it, he rose from the tub, crossing his arms and wrinkling his little nose. He was so CLOSE goddamnit!

It didn't help that his tender erection was currently being contained by a towel wrapped around his waist.

Although he did feel much more comfortable in his actual towel than he did in that tiny hand towel. Yami practically ate him with his eyes in that thing!

The boy tilted his head to the side, and moaned as Yami nibbled his neck. Then again…that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He had just enough time to squeak when the Pharaoh plopped a towel over his head. Then he was picked up, in a way that Yami hadn't done since his birthday, and was blindly hoisted out of the tub. "Hey; why'd we have to get out? We were just fine in there!" The little one voiced indignantly.

He heard a voice speak over a loud roar as the tub began to drain. "You and I haven't been close in over five months. Despite the obvious fun it can be, I won't have our reunion be in a place so comparatively insignificant to the bed."

Yugi smiled beneath the fabric of the towel, touched by the sentiment. Although he couldn't resist teasing his other half. "Oh…well I'm glad it's not revenge for earlier."

"There is that," The Game King said slyly.

His partner laughed with unabashed delight as he felt himself being carried. Something of their relationship that he had missed the most. It wasn't that he was being carried bridal style, so much as the fact that it was one of those times that afforded him and Yami to have a slight bit of physical intimacy. Well, obviously they enjoyed the _real_ physical intimacy of the bedroom, but it was just those little moments where contact wasn't necessary, but it was given, simply because they liked touching each other so much.

On that line of thought, he put his arms around the other mans neck, sighing with content against a damp shoulder and swinging his legs back and forth.

The older looked down at his lover with a fond smile. Sometimes the lad was so adorable it hurt to look at him. He hadn't bothered to remedy the towel over his head, yet was grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling still, Yami gently kicked open the door to their bedroom, placed the boy on the bed, and with a laugh, removed the towel from his head for him.

Yugi's eyes had that ever-present twinkle of innocence, combined with a lusty darkness.

Grinning down at him, he leaned down to kiss his love, their breath combining as their mouths opened in anticipation.

The phone rang.

Violet eyes brightened with anger, and his lips rose high in a pout.

Yami sighed with impatience, and pressed a kiss to the little ones forehead. "One moment."

Adjusting himself until he was straddling the other so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to, the Game King picked up the receiver on their nightstand.

"What?" He snapped.

"Hello, is this the residence of Yami---"

"Speaking!" The Pharaoh barked, already recognizing Debbie, the voice of his boss's secretary.

"Oh good, just a moment."

He was treated to an annoying jingle. His eyes rolled, and he pressed the SPEAKER button, dropping it on the blood red sheets so he could get back to the task at hand.

However the light stopped him suddenly, his mouth agape before he said, "Don't do that! When whoever it is comes back on they'll be able to hear us!"

"Let them," the taller one said, his mouth tucked away in the junction of his others shoulder and neck.

There was a pleading whimper before another protest. "You know you could hang up."

"It was work."

"All the—ahh! All the…more reason."

His lips continued their venture, taking a second to press his tongue insistently against the tiny adams apple. He ignored his others voice, for he was busy running his lips over a spot on his chest. This seemed reason enough for the boy to stop talking as well, except for a light moan. He was just about to make a dive for the peak at the pale chest when suddenly the music stopped, and there was a shrill, familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yami, hey! How are you?"

He groaned his anger out at being interrupted, and fell limp on top of the boy, who glared at the phone before turning to comfort his Yami with a soft pat on his back and a warm smile.

Yami looked up at the little one, smiling back in gratitude. Where would he be without this little angel?

"Hey Horace; I'm getting by," he murmured distractedly.

Yugi's lips spread into a large grin and he mouthed silently, "Horace?"

Yami put his finger over his own lips, attempting to shush the boy, knowing he was ready to burst into giggles at any moment.

"Great! Well, I wanted to apologize for this afternoon."

Both their heads turned to the phone in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah; maybe I should have broken it to you more gently."

There was a mutual sigh of disappointment from yami and hikari.

Yugi looked down at his lover in sadness. He was so sick of Yami having to put up with this kind of thing! As wonderful a person he was, he was treated like crap by lousy corporate executives who had nothing better to do in their spare time than to count the paper cuts they got at the office each day.

He grabbed the phone, and practically shouted into it. "It shouldn't have been _broken_ to him at all! It never should have _happened_!"

Yami's jaw dropped before he slapped a hand over the talking side of the receiver. "What are you _doing_," he hissed.

The alabaster chin trembled with his stubbornness. "Saying the edited version of what _you_ should be saying!"

The older man looked at his boyfriend for a moment. Everyone said that he gave Yugi courage and confidence. Yet here he was, too scared to tell off a bunch of office pricks, and Yugi was shamelessly shouting into a phone for him. Shouting things that he should have been yelling a long time ago. Gods, where _would_ he be without Yugi?

Grinning, he removed his hand, and heard a light stutter on the other end of the line. "Y-Yami, are you still there?"

He pulled himself up to adjust the phone to where both parties could be heard, and reached for a towel. He temporarily assigned himself to the task of drying off his partner, who was still a little damp from the bath.

"Yes, I'm still here. Sorry about that."

"It's okay…who was that?"

Yugi looked up at the Game King for a moment, attempting to see him over the towel tousling his hair to dry it; it was already beginning to retake its famous shape. His eyes timid and wondering, he tilted his head before he saw the devious intent in the other mans eyes. A feral grin spread across both of their lips.

"Oh, that was just my boyfriend. I had to put you on speaker. I'm afraid you caught me at a slightly…inopportune time."

He lifted the light's arm to dry it with the towel, and the boy moaned, exaggerating the stimulation with that grin still stapled to both their faces.

"Oh…uh…well I didn't…" They had to hold back their laughter as the man cleared his throat awkwardly. Yami gently spread the towel over the pale torso, pausing to poke at the child's tummy, which didn't help Yugi's effort to hold back his animated giggles. "I'm sorry, do I need to call back?"

"Oh you don't have to. I'm _very_ good at multi-tasking," he winked down at the blushing boy, removing the towel around his hips so he could use it to dry off pale legs.

"You can say that again," Yugi said in a loud stage-whisper.

The man cleared his throat again before he continued, seemingly flustered. "Well, um, like I said, I apologize for being so rough on you before when I told you about the change in your position."

"He _likes_ it rough!"

Game King had to bury his face against his loves foot desperately holding back his laughter, his shoulders violently shaking.

"And he changes positions all the time."

He opened his mouth to release his laugh, silently so the only sound was erratic breathing.

"Uh—uhm…are you _sure_ I don't need to call back?"

Yami looked down at his Yugi's face, realizing the playful twinkle returned, also realizing with amusement that his love had turned this into a game.

He grinned once more at the child. "I'm sure." Innocently enough, Yami lifted Yugi's right leg to dry it off. "My love's just being bad again. I suppose he'll need _another _punishment."

The pale child closed his eyes with a wide smile, his shoulders now beginning to shake too.

Yami grin widened, and worked his hand to a pale knee, watching the cloth soak up each droplet. "Well, I suppose I accept your apology," he made a leap with his hand, removing it from the entanglement of the towel and grasping the exposed erection.

With a slight squeak, Yugi sat up suddenly, his mouth circled into a perfect 'o' and his wide eyes now almost twice as big as usual.

Still grinning at him predatorily, Yami spoke calmly into the phone while he ran his thumb over the weeping flesh at the head. "Although the actions themselves were a bit uncalled for."

Oblivious to the actions taking place on that end of the phone, Horace spoke professionally while Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit back a moan of delight. "I totally understand, we know that you're capable of coming up with brilliant ideas in advertising."

'_Among other things…_' His light told him through their link, his voice breathless as he rocked his hips.

The Pharaoh smirked, and said casually, "I certainly hope so. I would like to think that being able to single-handedly snag the last twenty companies that were interested in investing with us counts as doing a good job."

Through his ecstasy, the little Pharaoh smiled up at him proudly.

"Oh you've been doing _more_ than good."

His lover waggled his brows. '_WAY more than good!_'

He snickered. "I appreciate that."

"Great. Well, to get to the point, we'd like to keep hearing from you."

They immediately stopped in their actions, and Yami used his clean hand to grab the phone and hold it between them. Yugi smiled at him hopefully. "Are you saying you'll give me my job back?"

"Well, we still want to hear your input, and would really appreciate any ideas when a new client comes up."

Yugi gasped with delight, and put a hand on Yami's shoulder, but Yami wasn't as excited. He knew Horace—the man tended to skate around a question when he had an answer you didn't want to hear.

"Horace? Am I being reassigned to my original position?"

There was a heavy pause on the phone. "Well…not exactly."

His light's mouth opened in concern, and Yami snapped in impatience. "Horace! Am I getting my job back, or not?"

They heard a deep sigh. "Well, no. But, let it be known you're a valuable employee. It's just that…management wise, shopping companies might not feel comfortable investing in an ad agency that has a homosexual man in the top."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he glared angrily at the phone.

Taking a deep breath to regain his patience, Yami said calmly, "So what you're telling me is that I'm allowed to help the company that doesn't even want me, get ahead in the public market, but I can't have my position back because you're afraid that you'll lose business because of my sexuality?"

"Exactly!"

Yami's jaw trembled in fury, and the beginnings of the Horus eye had shined on his head. He had ENOUGH with those idiots! He was better than them, in every way. No way in hell was he putting up with it another minute.

"You know what Horace?" He said amiably.

"Yeah Yami?"

"Take this pencil pushing job, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS FUCK HEAD! You don't get my ideas without me. And I REFUSE to be used by you corporate ASSHOLES any longer! I **QUIT**!"

With that, he slammed the receiver on the hook.

Panting, he glared at the phone, momentarily shocked at the feelings such a simple action evoked. Gods…that felt GOOD!

He had no time to ponder this, for he was suddenly…glomped by his lover.

Blinking, he turned to look at Yugi. "Um…aibou?"

His head lifted, and amethyst eyes shined with love and pride. "Oh Yami, I'm so proud of you!"

Grinning again at his little pharaoh, Yami put his arms around the boy, and rubbed their noses. "I couldn't have done it without you."

The smile widened.

Yami thought for a second, and with a smile, "So long as I'm still in this impulsive, life-changing mood, how about we move back to Japan?"

Yugi gasped, and rose up with his elbows. "What?"

The dark shrugged, and his smile broadened. "Why not? We only moved here for Seto and Joey, who only moved here for Mokuba. I imagine Seto's gonna be wanting to go back as well now that Mokuba's finally gotten into school. And you've been saying lately how much you miss Grandpa and the Game shop."

The boy's eyes rapidly moved back and forth. "And Grandpa did say that he's been wanting to open up a grill to attach to the shop."

He grinned up at his love. "So do you want to?"

Yugi nodded. "Heck yeah!"

Yami squeezed his aibou tightly, and drew him down for a kiss. He gently caressed his sides while the little one used his thumbs to massage his throat.

They remained like that for a while, warm kisses and soft touches, that weren't really meant to arouse, merely to take joy in each others company.

With a sigh, Yugi broke their kiss, and studied his boyfriends face, violet crystals twinkling. "You know, I'm so glad I have you."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "_You're_ glad?"

There was an affirmed nod, and a soft kiss to his temple. "It would be so hard for me to get by without you now that we've been together so long…"

Another chuckle. "Likewise, aibou."

There was a light blush on pale cheeks, and his hikari tried to evade looking him in the eye. "And…well, you did say that you were in an impulsive…life-changing mood."

Yami's brows met for a second, a bit perplexed. Then he broke into a wide smile. "Aibou!"

Wide eyes squinted shut. "Well, I just thought…I mean, I don't think—there's nothing—"

Pharaoh's lips caught Yugi's in a kiss, quieting the boy. He lowered his head back onto the mattress, but Yugi didn't follow, as expected.

"So…"

Yami smiled. "Do you want to be the one to do it?"

Yugi blushed. "Well…I don't know if I can..."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, and shrugged. "Okay." He pushed Yugi off to the side, and rolled the opposite direction.

Giggling, the light crawled to the edge of the bed, and watched as Yami kneeled on the carpet, grinning at his nudity.

One hand took his, but there was uncertainty in the Pharaoh's ruby eyes. "Are you sure you want this done here, Yugi?"

He brought his hand down to caress Yami's cheek, love swelling in his chest until it hurt. "If I cared anything about location I wouldn't have followed you to America."

Yami smiled, and looked up at the boy. "Yugi?"

The hikari bit his lip in anticipation, noticing with some chagrin that tears were already forming in his eyes. "Will you be my life partner? The one by my side? Will you love me as I will forever love you, and Yugi?"

His breath became erratic, and Yugi could no longer stop the tears of joy from spilling down his cheeks. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Yugi heaved his breath, and closed his eyes, causing even more tears to spill over. Even with the previous knowledge that this was what his yami would say, he still found himself unprepared for the unconditional joy the action brought him. With a cry of delight, he yanked his hand away, and threw his arms around Yami's neck.

"Of course!"

Yami chuckled, and turned to face his fiancé, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, 'sealing the deal' as some called it.

He then pulled away to hold his loves hands, frowning with dismay as another problem occurred to him: "Oh Yugi, I'm sorry. I don't have a ring.

His aibou smiled reassuringly, and kissed the hands that were holding his. "We can buy one in Japan."

The Game King smiled back and kissed the boy again, this time moving his tongue between the soft lips, claiming what was now officially his.

He felt the child's moan vibrate against his tongue. He rose from his knees, and not once disengaging their mouths, he crawled back up to the bed, and kept on pressing Yugi back until he was straddling the child's hips again.

One hand linked with that of his lover, he used his other hand to cup a petit jaw. The erection he had been sporting hadn't decreased in the slightest, despite the call from his boss, and the heat-warming conversation. He was still hard as a diamond, and even though he desperately wanted to be able to make sensual love to Yugi, he was also well aware that he probably wouldn't be able to last that long.

But he had to try…he couldn't just let their first time being reacquainted with intimacy turn into a quickie, not when they had so many emotions stored up over the time they hadn't been close. And _especially_ not after he had just proposed! Taking a deep breath the spirit quietly vowed to make it through patiently, no matter how tempting Yugi might be.

As if on cue, the little pharaoh tentatively reached down and ran a feather-light touch over his cock. An irrepressible shudder rose from the Game King, his breath expelled sharply. His little one really wasn't helping here…

"Yami…," came a pleading voice.

The named almost whined back. The boy was really, _really_ not helping!

To distract himself the Pharaoh leaned down, pressing their mouths together again, much harsher this time, before bringing down his lower half and rocking their hips together, causing his lights hand to break away.

The younger duelist let out a soft whimper, and gave a tug to the tri-colored hair. "Yami! Wait, please?"

A little startled at the boys sudden request Yami raised himself up from the petit body below him.

"What's the matter aibou?"

The pale one was panting, his cheeks were red, and his eyes sparkled as his puffy lips curved into a smile. "Y-Yami? I miss the way we could make love so easily, lasting for hours on end."

He sighed down at the boy. If that was what his lover really wanted, then he could certainly make himself see it through.

"But I don't think that after all this time apart I'll be able to hold out very long, let alone a few hours."

Yami paused for a moment, then grinned down at his lover.

Who smiled back only to gasp when he suddenly felt that hand again, utterly _clenching_ over his exposed penis.

Yugi took a deep breath, but when he looked up to question his pharaoh he found two ruby eyes glimmering down at him with wanton intent. He gasped when he suddenly felt a ruthless pump to his member. "How is it my little aibou always knows just what to say," Yami asked adoringly.

A little puzzled, the boy opened his mouth to speak again, only to find his mouth being clamped over by Game King's. He let out a moan of pleasure, his arms coming around Yami's neck as he arched his lower body into the touch, rocking his hips pleadingly against the firm hand while his body began to sense the familiar electrical pulses as the force on his penis increased drastically.

Writhing in rapture Yugi felt his face become heated as his breathing became even heavier. He lurched forward when he suddenly felt a wet finger prodding at his entrance. No longer could he consider this invasion painful; he actually considered it pleasurable, especially when—

"Ahh!" His hips bucked off the bed, which only caused further friction against his prostate. Suddenly his yami gripped his bony hips and forced his body back onto the mattress. Another ruthless brush against his pleasure center sent him spiraling into elation, but the powerful, almost bruising grip on his sides kept him from moving.

Eyes glazed over with pleasure, he turned his heavy-lidded gaze up to Yami, and found his face gleaming with delight.

His lower body started moving again, but not of its own volition. Imposing hands were slowly rotating his hips in a clockwise motion, the fingers inside fiercely teasing the gland inside. He felt so close to the brink he could almost scream…although his piercing whines of pleading were quite close to screams…

So many sensations had come flooding back; feelings he'd almost forgotten: tremendous pleasure, acute desperation, a hunger deep within himself for the ultimate union between himself and his lover.

Thankfully his dark finally withdrew his fingers and went to work on preparing _himself_.

Yami forcefully bit back his groan; in and out of these moments, he had calculated that it had been about five months since they last had sex. After all that time, the even lightest touch as he spread the lubricant over himself was enough to make his heart beat faster.

As the younger duelist took a moment to catch his breath, he could feel tears well in his eyes. So long had he and Yami been apart, at last they would finally be together again.

"Little one," came a concerned voice.

Yugi opened his eyes and set them upon the tanned body settling above him. The red eyes staring down at him were vivid with worry.

"Are you alright aibou?"

A breathless laugh emerged from the boy, helpless to stop the tears as they spilled down his face. Smiling he ran his fingers through—now almost completely dry—golden bangs. "I'm perfect," he whispered.

Yami smiled back, took the hand combing through his hair in his own and kissed the pale knuckles. Then he took the other smaller hand and placed them both behind his neck.

"Better hold onto me Yugi," he warned as he hoisted the slender legs around his waist. "This is going to be a hell of a ride," he finished with a smirk, bracing his hands on his lights shoulders.

The younger one had no sooner beamed in delight than he was filled to the limit with Yami's throbbing member.

His Pharaoh growled in feral pleasure immediately going into a crashing rhythm, without letting either of them adjust; his movements all the more fierce by Yugi's immobility. He pushed even harder, more erratically as the muscled walls surrounding him pulsed and clung tightly to his shaft.

Yugi cried out against the movements…the immense heat…so, so HOT!

Each thrust could be felt deep in his soul as Yami slammed against his prostate, each assault promising the ultimate satisfaction at its end. Yugi whimpered and mewled for more, more force as his arms clenched tighter around his lovers neck.

When Yami drew away suddenly the light pulled away as well, then as one, they rocked their hips together, making Yugi scream as he actually propelled off the bed with the force of that final plunge. Shuddering deeply he was swept into euphoria, everything blurring into a blinding white light as he clung for dear life to his Yami, dearest Godly Yami—!

He lovingly embraced the figure above as he collapsed against him, sweat mingling as they embraced. Their hearts beat together as they panted. With a sigh, the little pharaoh tilted his head, merging their warm mouths. To get some air, he fell back on the pillow, smiling lazily up at his dark. "I love you… my _faro_-_sama_."

The named grinned down at him. "I love you too…my little fiancé."

As the boy threaded his fingers through the Game King's hair with a beam, he felt a strange substance within the tresses. He pulled away to glance peculiarly at the substance in his fingers. Some bubbles in Yami's hair, reminding them how this whole wondrous reunion started.

The Pharaoh grinned, crimson eyes shining with a mix of satisfaction and naughtiness. "Gives a whole new meaning to the term 'bath-toy' don't you think?"

They laughed together. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed until they fell asleep in each others arms.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Very proud of this one. And I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**


End file.
